


Doxy Eggs

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Ultimate Patronus Challenge: Class A [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Hermione is paired with Millicent in Potions class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for antelopes (write about someone being paired with a lousy partner for a project).

Hermione walked into potions class with Harry and Ron. The three of them sat down at a table together.

Less than a minute later, Professor Snape came into the classroom, pulling the door shut behind him. He strode to the front of the class. “Today, you’ll be divided into pairs to work on the Girding Potion” he said. “And to make things interesting, I’ll be assigning the partners.” He smiled maliciously.

Hermione immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt in her mind that she would end up partnered with a Slytherin. Probably someone awful, like Crabbe or Goyle.

When Professor Snape approached the table where Hermione sat, he said “Potter, you’ll be working with Malfoy. Weasley, you’re with Crabbe. And Miss Granger, I think you’d do well working with Miss Bulstrode.”

Hermione could tell both Harry and Ron were furious as they skulked off towards their partners. But she wasn’t going to let Snape get to her. She needed to stay calm if she was going to get through the next 90 minutes working with Millicent.

“Hello, Mudblood” said Millicent to Hermione as the Gryffindor moved within reach of the cauldron the two would be sharing.

Hermione refused to allow herself to cry. Instead, she simply said “Hello, Millicent.”

The Slytherin frowned, apparently unhappy that she was unable to get a rise out of Hermione.

Hermione studied the blackboard, where the instructions for correctly concocting the potion were written. She had a feeling Millicent wasn’t going to be much help in doing the assignment.

Of course, Hermione was right. Millicent was too busy gossiping with Tracy Davis, who was working at the next cauldron with Lavender.

Rereading the instructions, Hermione added one set of fairy wings to the potion and began to heat it, waiting for it to turn turquoise. As she did, she began to measure out the doxy eggs she needed to add next.

Just then, Millicent (who was apparently in the middle of telling a story to Tracy) hit Hermione’s arm with her hand, causing the Gryffindor to spill the doxy eggs all over the classroom floor.

This caught the attention of Professor Snape. “Making a mess in my classroom, Miss Granger?” he said. “That will be five points from Gryffindor.”

“That’s not fair!” cried Ron, who had been observing what was going on at Hermione and Millicent’s cauldron.

“That’ll be another five points from Gryffindor for talking back in my classroom” said Professor Snape.

Ron turned a furious shade of red, but Hermione said nothing. Instead, she began scooping doxy eggs off the floor, hoping she had enough left to make her potion with.

Millicent continued to gossip with Tracy throughout the class, contributing absolutely no help to their potion. However, Hermione was pleased to see that the potion did come out the correct color when she was finished with it.

Bottling a sample for Professor Snape, Hermione labeled it with both her and Millicent’s names and placed in on her teacher’s desk.


End file.
